The present invention relates generally to a connector and more particularly to a connector assembly for providing a swivelable quick connection.
Quick connector couplings, which are relied upon heavily on the automotive industry, generally consist of a male member, that is received by a female member, each of which are attached to separate fluid conduits. The two most difficult obstacles to overcome in creating such a connection are providing a fluid tight seal, and a simple method of connection. Prior methods of obtaining such a connection included threaded fittings, that would require tools to tighten, and very often retighten them on a regular basis, which demands down-time for the vehicle. From that starting point there is no other method of performing the identical tasks and still maintaining a novel concept.
There is also a risk involved of possibly over tightening the connector, which could damage the coupling causing possible leakage. Furthermore, they were comprised of multiple parts, that required inventory to be maintained to keep track of the parts. An additional drawback with the conventional type of fittings, is they were limited to being assembled from one direction alone. The attaching means was required to be affixed to either the male end or the female end, prior to connection, causing a potential problem in that the two ends may be difficult to align in the correct orientation while connecting the two members, possibly causing kinks in the fluid line which stresses the hose and shortens its life.
The need arose for a connector that can be fastened quickly, provide a fluid tight seal, and can be engaged manually form either direction, without any special tools. The use of a quick connector coupling is advantageous in that it can create a sealed, and secured connection between fluid lines, with minimal effort and expense.
Accordingly, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide an improved connector assembly for creating a swivelable quick connection between fluid conveying conduits.
In addition, it is an object of the present invention to provide a pre-assembled connector housing and retaining element so that a connection to a tubular fluid conveying conduit may be made in one step without requiring any tools.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a pre-assembled connector housing and retainer element so that a snapping connection may be made to a tubular fluid conveying conduit.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a retainer that may be pre-assembled on the male or the female portion of the connector immediately prior to final assembly.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a pre-assembled connector conduit unit which requires only a one-step snapping connection to be joined to a connector housing.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an improved retainer element which operates to both secure the male conduit in the bore of the housing and position the sealing element within the required location to prevent leakage
It is a more specific object of the present invention to provide an improved retainer element formed with three or more leg members which operate to press tabs into annular recesses to secure the retainer element to the housing, and the conduit in its operative position within the axial bore of the housing.
To achieve the foregoing objects, the present invention provides a swivelable connector assembly which generally comprises a tubular conduit, a housing, sealing means, and retainer. The tubular conduit is adapted to convey fluid and is formed with an annular projection disposal a predetermined distance from the end of the conduit to be connected. The housing is formed with an axial bore for receiving the conduit at a first end and for providing a fluid path at a second end, and includes an outwardly extending annular recess (or suitable apertures) at the first end to detachably secure the retainer means to the housing. The sealing means is disposed within the axial bore of the housing for providing a fluid tight seal between confronting portions of the conduit and the housing. The retainer means is adapted to be disposed generally within the axial bore of the housing for cooperating with the annular recess of the conduit to secure the conduit in its operable position within the axial bore of the housing. The retainer means is a one piece retainer element which includes at least two circumferentially spaced leg members which extend from an integral collar member at one end thereof. Each of the leg members has a deflectable leg portion which extends from the collar and ends in a semi-cylindrical portion including a tab to provide a backstop for securing the retainer element in the female housing, and at least two, generally parallel deflectable fingers, oriented perpendicular to the collar, for securing the retaining element to the male member.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.